Jonathan Rivera
Origin Jonathan Rivera descended from the Walcott family who lived in Salem, Massachusetts from 1667 to 1693. Jonathan's ancestors were powerful sorcerers and sorceresses. Due to one of Jonathan's ancestors Cecilia Walcott who was blinded by love and costed her entire family their life, a curse was placed on their family for generations. The curse was placed upon them by a demon, Sebastian Rivera who had bound their powers. It was a generational curse. Their powers resurfaced one day into the cursed child, who was Jonathan. When Irene Rivera was was pregnant with her son by her husband Harry Rivera, she experienced a long term of sickness which included her constantly vomiting blood, losing hair, feeling nauseous, and even fainting. As a two-month-old fetus, he was affecting her body due to the unnatural curse placed on him. During the ninth month of her pregnancy, she had been in Brazil where she and her husband met Lady Selene, a psychic that prophesied Irene's unborn child to be the curse of the Walcott line of powerful witches. She informed her that upon his bringing into the world, Harry's entire family line would die. Weeks later when Irene's water had broke, she was rushed to the emergency room and had the hospital call her husband. On his way to the hospital, Harry was surrounded by the dark clouds in the sky due to a horrible storm that had been forming. At the hospital, Irene's contractions began to become extremely intense and close together. The doctors prepared Irene to deliver her baby while witnessing the destruction of the storm outside. Several tornadoes were forming in the sky, while thunder and lightning struck dangerously close to the ground, and near hospital windows. The hospital was put on lockdown, unable to accept any more patients because of how packed it had been. Once she was prepped and ready the doctors helped deliver her baby safely. Jonathan's birth created a tremendous concentration of power that was drawn towards him, bringing a force of weather into the hospital that killed multiple people and caused the power across the city to shut down. Irene hid in a closet with her baby. The tornado gathered closer to the hospital and destroyed half the building. All of the violent trembles caused many objects to collapse on them both. Awaking only a week later, Irene found herself in another hospital across the city. She was informed that her baby was safe, but was devastated when receiving news that her husband had died when the bridge collapsed during the storm. Two years passed and Irene remarried to the Royal Prince of the United Kingdom, Cartier Winestone who helped her raise her son. At the age of seven, Jonathan's powers manifested again when he was under pressure at school, and caused a bolt of lightning to strike through the window. But no one thought of him being the cause. After being sent him from early dismissal Jonathan told his mom about what happened. She and Cartier enrolled Jonathan into a private Catholic school. When he was eleven he was sexually assaulted by the sister nuns. One of the nuns, Sister Charity had taken Jonathan to the school basement where she had him strip naked and beat him, making him believe it was his fault for being "disobedient and needed to be taught a lesson". A month later another event occurred where several of the other nuns had tied his legs and hands together with belts and sexually assaulted him. Jonathan had experienced so much pain and eventually screamed to the top of his lungs causing strong wind brew which had frozen the water turning to ice and the nuns dropped to their knees from the intense cold. Jonathan's body levitated while electricity sparked from his body. When thunder clouds appeared in the locker room, lightning had struck the nuns, instantaneously killing them. When Jonathan's mother found him he was at the entrance of a tunnel near the school. Jonathan had been shaking. His mother had been there to comfort him, and he told her what happened. After the incident at the school, she sent Jonathan to live with his grandmother Rose for a while in Franklin, Tennessee. He spent several months with his grandmother, learning of his family history, and his powers. His grandmother helped him learn meditation techniques to help control the raging storm that was inside of him. Sometime later he was sent to Japan to train at a dojo with a close friend of his grandmothers. Jonathan had learned several styles of fighting, including Dragon Style Kung Fu, and even focused on pushing his body to unnatural limits. Jonathan had traveled to the Temple of K'un where he was gifted with a gloved device attached to his hand like skin, and he was unable to remove it. Eventually learning that it was designed as mystical protection, he learned of the A.I. user interface program inside of it. Eventually, Jonathan finished his training at the dojo and returned to the United Kingdom with his mother for the summer. Once Summer was over, Jonathan was sent back to live with Rose, to start school in New York. Jonathan wondered why Rose moved to New York of all places, and when he asked, she insisted that he had a calling in New York. Jonathan was enrolled in high school and realized how far behind he had become in most subjects. He discussed a plan with his teacher to catch up, and his teacher provided him with a tutor, Janet Sans. Eventually, his teacher didn't see his need to be tutored, being that Jonathan's IQ was very high. He even created a device that had such high velocity it was able to break apart atomic bonds. But he continued to study with Janet anyhow, taking a liking in her. Through tutoring and spending time together the two started to fall for each other. At a point, his Grandmother warned him to stay away from her, but he wouldn't listen. A few months had passed while the two started their relationship, and on a school field trip, they traveled to the mountains by bus, and the bus crashed to the side of the road, almost killing them. The students inside were safe, as well as the driver. They safely made their way out of the bus, and then traveled up the mountains, waiting for help to arrive. Janet led Jonathan to a spot where they could be alone. They were ready to go, but Janet had dropped her necklace and had gone to find it, she, however, fell from the cliff and crashed into ice water. He leaped to rescue her but couldn't find her. Jonathan returned to the base where he reported to his teacher what happened. A rescue team had arrived and retrieved Janet's dead body from the water. Jonathan was devastated and brokenhearted. Jonathan had strayed away from the group, and took into the air, to clear his mind, but the storm in him was brewing. For a moment, he began to lose control but Jonathan was able to grasp control over his powers, but he was still stricken with grief. A few weeks passed, and Jonathan met Charles Xavier in his living room. He recommended to Rose that she enroll Jonathan into his established Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He made it known to them both that it was a school for young superhuman mutants being trained by himself to learn to master and control their abilities, as well as live in a safe environment and be offered the chance a normal life among other people like him. Powers & Abilities Powers The Weather': Jonathan is a physical manifestation of the weather, granting him limitless control over all forms of weather. ''Weather Manipulation: Jonathan can sense, create, shape and manipulate the weather, i.e. the meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in, highly concentrated or vastly extended areas.'' * ''Weather Contact: Jonathan can communicate with the weather including clouds, wind, etc., either telepathically, by speaking verbally, etc. The weather can tell him what is happening. This allows him to manipulate the weather to a degree, such as talking to the sky to calm storms or invoking weather phenomena through his emotions.'' * ''Atmosphere Control: Jonathan can create and manipulate winds and air.'' * ''Electrokinesis: Jonathan can create and project electricity or lightning.'' ''Ecological Empathy: Jonathan can sense the overall well-being and conditions of his immediate environment and natural setting stemming from a psychic sensitivity to nature. He is physically, emotionally, and mentally in sync with the environment which allows him to perceive and understand not only what happens in nature but if it is in harmony with the natural order.'' * ''Emotional Power Link: Jonathan's emotions are connected to his powers and his emotions fuel the powers and allow them to be strengthened or weakened and utilized on various levels.'' * ''Divination: Jonathan can sense when something is about to happen before it does. This allows him to sense and predict attacks.'' ''Environmental Adaption: Jonathan can survive and adapt to most environments and conditions, being able to tolerate a wide range of temperatures and levels of moisture, and quality of sustenance, breathable medium, etc. with little or no discomfort. The only adaption of this ability Jonathan has shown to have is being able to resist high levels of air pressure.'' * ''Fogged Psyche: Jonathan's mind can be masked through nature. This causes his mind to be clouded, and undetected making it appear "dark".'' Abilities ''Genius Intelligence: Jonathan is a polymath genius and has a photographic memory. He possesses a profound amount of knowledge of the human body and the mind. Jonathan is also a masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. He also possesses a great deal of knowledge of the mystic arts. He has great knowledge with certain herbs and spices.'' ''Master Martial Artist: Jonathan has been groomed to be a warrior by his master and trainer. He has practiced in almost all forms of unarmed combat, he knows various styles of martial arts from around the world. He has private training sessions with Wolverine. Although he continues with these sessions because of his physical attraction to Wolverine, he has proved himself very skilled in combat.'' * '''''Aikido * Boxing * Capoeira * Eskrima * Hapkido * Judo * Jujitsu * Karate * Ninjitsu * Sambo * Savate161 * Stick Fighting * Taekwondo * Kung Fu Acrobat:' Jonathan is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. ''Swordsman: Jonathan has been taught Japanese sword fighting by Wolverine.'' ''Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. He possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals most engineering capabilities.'' ''Pilot: Jonathan is able to pilot an aircraft being taught and trained by Cyclops.'' ''Skilled Mechanic: Jonathan has exhibited capacity as an experienced mechanic.'' Limitations Strength Level Jonathan is a normal human man who engages in intensive regular exercise, combat training, yoga, and martial arts and has such agility and swiftness that he can stay standing in a fistfight with Wolverine thanks to his years of training and extensive acrobatics. Jonathan has great reflexes, balance, and coordination and is possibly above the normal human level. Weaknesses ''Physical Condition: Jonathan's ability to manipulate the weather in his immediate vicinity is affected by his emotions; hence, if he does not maintain control, a fit of rage might induce a destructive storm. As a result, this could ultimately kill him. Jonathan is limited by the force of his will and the strength of his body. Jonathan must keep a tight rein on all extreme emotions.'' ''Drowning: Jonathan has a fear of water, which prevents him from being able to swim. When he learned how his father died, this had a lot to play on his fear of swimming. Jonathan has never been in the water. He also blames himself for his father's death.'' ''Blunt: Jonathan is very straight-forward, and at times wishes he knew when to stop talking.'' ''Dark Persona: Jonathan has a dark part of himself that he struggles to suppress. This part of Jonathan is very manipulative, secretive, and dangerous. With this side, he has an extremely well-developed sense of self-preservation and is also calculating and selfish although he does have deep genuine affection.'' ''Sexual Desire: Jonathan has a weakness for beautiful women and men. This brings out his deepest emotions, primarily jealousy and desire.'' ''Concentration:' '''If Jonathan loses his focus while utilizing his powers, his abilities will become invalidated. Paraphernalia Equipment * The Hand of '''Galdrabok': Jonathan received the glove of Galdrabok through his training at the dojo. The Hand of Galdrabok is a glove that appeared on his skin, and it is an A.I. user interface program that grants him access to a GPS tracking system via a holographic display. The glove can cover his skin, becoming an armored suit that protects him from harm. The 'x' emblem on the glove of his hand can remove itself, and work as a drone. The A.I system in his suit names itself "Void" as it was designed centuries ago by unknown highly advanced tech, and enchanted mystically. The suit can absorb and release energy. His suit is sound absorbent and allows him to be undetected when it is active. Jonathan can communicate with his suit. With his suit, he can jump very high.'' Transportation X-Men Blackbird, Chevrolet Camaro Weapons Jonathan has trained with the use of the Japanese sword, gifted to him by Wolverine. He also has trained with multiple daggers and knives. Personality Jonathan is very bubbly, sweet, fun-loving, spirited, and open-minded young man. He can be very sympathetic, warm, compassionated, and empathic. Jonathan is also selfless and very self-sacrificing. He is a very loyal and dedicated friend and is very strong despite the suffering he went through in his early childhood. He has shown to have a he is also very secretive and has a fit of striving jealousy. Jonathan was afraid of his powers, but as he got older he came to terms with his powers. Power Grid Intelligence ███████████████████████████ 9 ███ Strength █████████████████████ 7 █████████ Speed ████████████████████████ 8 ██████ Durability ████████████████████████ 8 ██████ Energy Projection █████████████████████ 7 █████████ Fighting Skills ██████████████████████████████ 10 Name * '''''Jonathan is an English name, Jonathan did not become common until after the Protestant Reformation. A famous bearer was the Anglo-Irish satirist Jonathan Swift (1667-1745), who wrote 'Gulliver's Travels' and other works. ** From the Hebrew name יְהוֹנָתָן (Yehonatan), contracted to יוֹנָתָן (Yonatan), meaning "YAHWEH has given", derived from the roots יְהוֹ (yeho) referring to the Hebrew God and נָתַן (Natan) meaning "to give". According to the Old Testament, Jonathan was the eldest son of Saul. His relationship with his father was strained due to his close friendship with his father's rival David. Along with Saul, he was killed in battle with the Philistines. * ''James is the English form of the Late Latin name Iacomus, which was derived from Ιακωβος (Iakobos), the New Testament Greek form of the Hebrew name Ya'aqov (see JACOB). This was the name of two apostles in the New Testament. The first was Saint James the Greater, the apostle John's brother, who was beheaded under Herod Agrippa in the Book of Acts. The second was James the Lesser, son of Alphaeus. Another James (known as James the Just) is also mentioned in the Bible as being the brother of Jesus.'' * ''Rivera is from Spanish Ribera meaning "bank, shore", from Latin riparius.'' Appearance Quotes Issue #1 (To Kai) ': ''"I made this in hopes that maybe it could help me, fly and it worked at first...well the first three times, but now it's just not working. It's broken, or jammed..."—"I was hoping that maybe you could fix it for me?" '(To Kai) ': "The inhibitor was supposed to collect and store the energy. I even got a bit into the air, higher and got larger solar panel fields, because well, that should've helped. And it did...for a good while, but I tried it again and I almost died because it didn't work." '(To Vivian) ': "Even so, your telepathy isn't that wide-ranged to where you can track her...it'd be a dead end. Let's just hope she's alright. Oliver can trace her scent...we'll find her." '(To X-Liberation) ': "How much trouble do you guys think we're in?" ———————————————————————————————————————————————— '''(To Kai) : "Days? I give it a few hours max."—"Just a little slice."—"Man, she's fucking insane..." (To Kai) : "Okay...this is fuckin' lit..."—"Yo, can I drive on the way back?" (To Kai) : "Well, we need to get inside from here. I think that once we get in, I can cover you until we reach the lab so you can cook up some sort of cure--I could get you a sample of something if that's what you need though..." (To Kai) : "We need to split up. You should go to the lab, I can hold them off." (To Kai) : "Right. I'll see you later, I've got like three classes to make up for, doesn't help when you're lacking..." ———————————————————————————————————————————————— Issue #2 (To Vivian) ': ''"Seriously Vivian? Totally killin my moment here..." '(To Vivian) ': "Clearly you don't understand me at all. Don't be stupid."—"And Stay out of my head." '''(To Vivian) : "Not as open as your fucking legs."—"Bitch." (To Vivian) : "If I wanted to talk emotions why talk to you? You're not a therapist. Maybe half of that, plain out rapist." (To Vivian) : "You know I'm one of the most open people here, whereas you act like you're hiding something. If you haven't noticed anytime something comes up about your past you deflate. I think you're deflecting." (To Vivian) : "I don't need to look at your file to know you're a mole. Just saying, why else would the Professor keep you so close?" (To Kai) : "Then explain the other symptoms...like the blurred vision and all? Unless you found a way preventing that..." (To Kai) : "Wait, what's going on..."—"Can I drive again...?" (To Oliver) : "Aw. Oliver, change your mind pretty...pretty please."—"I'll totally make it worth it..." (To Oliver) : "Don't mean to be that way but as long as she stays off me I won't hand her, her as--"—"And that's that." (To Vivan) : "You can't even read my thoughts. Shut the fuck up."+